Hinata Hyuga
'Introduction' Hinata Hyuga (日向ヒナタ Hyūga Hinata) is a member of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan. Because she has a meek disposition, much of her family doubts that she is suited for the responsibilities of the clan, much less life as a ninja. From observation of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata finds both an example to follow to be more assertive, and a person to love. In her membership with Team 8, she seeks to become strong enough to change herself, if even a little at a time. She is a character of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto manga. She is currently a soldier and field medic of the 2nd Division. 'Personality' 'History (Naruto Manga)' Hinata was born as the first child to the head of the Hyuga ClanHiashi Hyuga When she was still a child, Hinata was almost kidnapped by the-then Head Ninja of Hidden Cloud Village. Who was visiting the village under the pretext of signing a peace treaty between their two villages. Hiashi killed the man which set events in motion that become known as the Hyuga Affair. Because Hinata as the eldest child she was one day expect to take over as head of the clan. But even at a young age, her father came to believe that Hinata was not suited for the role of heiress, as she struggled under his gruesome training regime, on top of him also believing that her timid personality prevented her from truly excelling. When her younger sister Hanabi Hyuga displayed superior skills led him reconsider and start raising her as the heir. On Snow day during her enrolment into the Academy Hinata was picked on by three bullies because of her unusual eyes. Just then Naruto Uzumaki came out off blue and tried to defend her but he was outnumbered and knocked unconscious, and the bullies damaged the red scarf he was wearing. After he regained conscious he Hinata thanked and tried to return his scarf but he refused saying she could keep it. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign)' 'March On, Allied Forces' 'Clover Town Arc' 'Kunugi Town Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' 'Relationships' Acts of Order Naruto Uzumaki Monkey D. Luffy 2nd Division Sabo Renji Abarai Levy McGarden Samui Flare Corona 'Powers and Abilities' Dōjutsu: Byakugan: '''The Byakugan gives the user a near 360º diameter field of vision, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. The Byakugan is able to follow high-speed movements, which allows the wielder to analyse their opponent's actions, and allows the user to predict and better react to them. In the anime, the Byakugan is shown magnifying in on small targets and seeing infrared to detect a target through their body heat. In the anime, a powerful enough user can see through one's thoughts and feelings, which Kaguya perform to such a level that even Hamura proved incapable of repelling with his Byakugan. It can also emit powerful chakra pulses to subdue an opponent. The Byakugan is able to see chakra to a higher degree than the Sharingan, such as identifying where a person's chakra signature originates from. It can discern certain types of clones from the real person. Its ability to see chakra is acute enough to see the chakra pathway system and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. '''Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Healing Jutsu: * Mystical Palm Technique: is a medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a great amount of chakra control, and because of this, only a few highly skilled medical-nin are able to use this technique. Gentle Fist: Is a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist. * Eight Trigrams Air Palm: This technique is similar in practice to Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, but has a specific target rather than a general area. To perform it, the user precisely pinpoints the enemy's vital points with the Byakugan and releases a high-speed palm thrust. A "vacuum shell" compressed using the Gentle Fist is formed to attack the opponent's vitals from a distance, blowing them off their feet with tremendous force before they even notice they were hit. * Palm Heel Strike * Rotation * Eight Trigrams Eight Paralyzing Palms * Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm * Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation: Using the chakra control gained from Gentle Fist training, the user releases a huge amount of chakra from all their tenketsu in their body. It acts as a defensive manoeuvre to compensate for the Byakugan's blind spot. After releasing the chakra, the user spins rapidly, creating a rotating shield around themselves to protect against attacks, effectively blocking projectiles and repelling away anyone in close proximity. It also has the added effect of reflecting an opponent's chakra against them. The size and power of the technique is controlled by the user. * Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms: Created by Hinata, this is a highly versatile technique which affords both offensive and defensive capabilities whereby she emits a constant stream of chakra from her palms, which are formed into extremely thin, sharp, blades. * Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists : Hinata changes the shape of chakra released from both hands into large guardian lion-shaped shrouds. Doing so increases their range and destructive power. Each strike also allws the her to drain, Chakra, Magic or Spiritual Energy. Fire Style * Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation Chakra and Physical Prowess Trivia Category:Hidden Leaf Category:2nd Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Team 8 Category:Ocular abilities Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Medics Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Noble Category:Sister Category:In-love Category:2nd Fleet Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Culinary abilities Category:Huge Appetite Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World